


The Collection

by feathershollyandgolly



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/pseuds/feathershollyandgolly
Summary: Cherik fanart and fancomics I've done on Tumblr, all collected here.
Relationships: Emma Frost & Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. More Tea, Vicar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a post about rude teacups, hellfre suggested a drawing of Charles with them and I was inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: Cherik if you squint

Charles gets some new teacups...


	2. More Tea, Vicar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik begins a hotline. He regrets it instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fun Tumblr thread with Baldyxavier and Hashkivenu :0  
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: None

Essentially, Erik has a hotline that goes off at random times when someone wants to punch a nazi. This is excellent, except for when Erik is already busy doing that very thing. There are far more bigots in the world than there are Magnetos, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are:  
> Nina Cried Power by Hozier  
> White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane


	3. The Toilet Paper Shortages are ABYSMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is not happy about the toilet paper shortages in Genosha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Quill18! I had a ton of fun with this!   
> Warnings: None  
> Pairings: None

Something must be off. It’s clear the way Emma Frost arrives at Erik’s office early that morning. Normally if she wants to discuss something, her comments are distant and concise. Today she strides in urgently. 

Erik glances up from where he sits.

“Ms. Frost?” He asks.

Emma picks at her nails, but she is hardly calm. Unintentional diamond gleams on her fingertips. She looks back to Erik with arms crossed.

“Have you seen today’s inventory, yet?” She asks.

Erik frowns. “No. Is something wrong?”

“We’re clearly affected by this quarantine,” Emma remarks. “The economy is tanking and supply and demand are a mess.”

“If worst comes to worst the government can send out supplies to individuals so no one has to go out,” Erik replies coolly. “We have to ensure that as few people as possible are spreading this disease.”

“That’s not quite the _problem_.”

“I’m not going to like this news, am I?” 

“You hate most news anyway,” Emma reminds.

She then decides to pull up a chair, settling down and maintaining eye-contact. It could almost be unnerving if Erik didn’t know that she is stalling. Whatever announcement she has must need careful wording.

“The thing is…” she starts, hesitating.

Erik motions for her to continue. “Yes? The thing is what?”

“Well, you know we’ve shut down most things and that Genoshan citizens have needed things like food and supplies.”

“Right.”

“Thanks to the pandemic, citizens are…hoarding certain items.”

Erik does not like the way Emma emphasizes the word ‘items’. 

“Some of them,” continues Emma, “are going to extremes. We aren’t prepared for the shortages.”

Oh. Shortages. Erik has expected this would happen in a time of crisis. This is something he can handle.

“Well,” says Erik steadily, “That depends. What exactly are they hoarding?”

“You _really_ aren’t going to like this.”

Emma explains the problem. She’s right. Erik really doesn’t like it.

-

“ _Toilet paper?”_

Erik tears himself away from the desk, pacing the room until he’s sure there will be an eroded spot on the carpet. His movements are calculated despite the frustration boiling over.

“And that’s the reaction I was afraid of,” sighs Emma.

Erik stops pacing and looks up again.

“How much?” He asks. “How much toilet paper is being hoarded?”

“Per household? 3.”

“Three of _what_?”

“Three packages of twelve. A family. Which on average consists of three people.”

That would be three dozens…which would be…

“THIRTY-SIX?” Erik whips around, standing directly behind his desk again. “I hope you’re joking.”

“I don’t joke,” says Emma dryly, now less panicked and more disappointed. “This is actually happening.”

“How long do they think this will last?” Erik exclaims.

“They probably assume they’ll need it,” offers Emma.

“I don’t know what anyone possibly intends to wipe that requires buying _multiple dozens_ of rolls,” growls Erik, “and I honestly, I don’t want to find out.”

“Oh god,” Emma mutters, rolling her eyes. “You’re doing another PSA, aren’t you?”

Erik turns to watch the empty Genoshan streets as the sun rises on houses full of disparagingly unequal toilet paper distribution.

“I’m doing another PSA.”


	4. Manbun Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men but Charles Xavier has a manbun and Erik won't let him live it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the hilarious conversation between me, Jollyhaunt, and Hellfre  
> Warnings: None but the unfortunate loss of Charles' hair smh  
> Pairings: Cherik if you squint

Charles has a manbun. It goes about as well as you'd expect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik regrets watching Fullmetal Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: references to FMA's Night of the Chimera's Cry, which has unethical experimentation, child endangerment, and a dark plot. The details aren't very visceral as this is more Erik's reaction, but I wanted to give fair warning.  
> Pairings: Cherik if you squint because Erik then calls Charles at 3am because he can't sleep
> 
> Hellfre mentioned that the daughter's name is Nina and Erik's daughter in X-Men Apocolypse shares that name. I've been sitting here thinking about it for the past thirty minutes.

  
Erik got into Fullmetal Alchemist. Emma pretends to not have seen it, but she finally resigns at the infamous Chimera episode when Erik has a bit of a breakdown.  


 **Chimera:** Ed…ward…

…….

……..

**Erik:** *slamming the door open* EMMA

**Erik:** HE USED HIS CHILD FOR THE ALKSDFSAKLF-

 **Emma, nonchalant:** Chimera episode?

**Erik, having a crisis:** The extent of human cruelty knows no bounds

 **Emma, patting him on the back:** There there

-

...Later

 **Erik:** Okay, so I know people call me a shitty father but at least I didn’t do _that_.

 **Charles, groggily:** Do _what_? It’s three in the morning go to sleep and stop calling me this late?

 **Erik:** THIS IS IMPORTANT, OKAY? I WOULD NEVER EXPERIMENT ON MY WIFE AND CHILD FOR SCIENCE AND TURN MY CHILD INTO A TRANSMUTED CHIMERA WITH THE FAMILY DOG

 **Charles:** I didn’t…think you would? 

**Erik:** GOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [ SecretlyMagneto ](https://secretlymagneto.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to check it out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magneto: STOP HOARDING TOILET PAPER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884437) by [Quill18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18)




End file.
